The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for the fabrication of portable, substantially tubular-shaped packages composed of printed products, such as newspapers, magazines, periodicals and the like. These printed products are delivered in an imbricated or shingled formation and wound-up to form a printed product roll. A holder element extends about the printed product roll and serves for retaining together such printed product roll.
From German Patent Publication No. 3,330,485, and the cognate British Published Patent Application No. 2,126,188, as well as the cognate commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/059,851, filed June 8, 1987, and entitled "METHOD OF PREPARING A SHIPMENT PACKAGE OF PRINTED PRODUCTS ARRIVING IN AN IMBRICATED FORMATION AND PACKAGE OBTAINED THEREBY", it is known to form a ready-for-shipment package by winding-up printed products arriving in imbricated or shingled formation into a printed product roll or package. This printed product roll or package can be manually transported and the individual printed products can be removed from the center of the printed product roll or package. The disintegration of the printed product roll or package is prevented by placing a holding or holder element, and specifically a wrapper or envelope about the printed product roll or package.